mizupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Himura
Daisame Himura is an Elite Guard of the Onagazame Family Appearance Daisame Himura is a very tall man, with a solid frame. He is built strong. His hair is a grey-white and he has deep blue-purple eyes, and pale tanned skin. Personality Himura is a loud and boisterous man with high spirits and higher energy. He is focused on his job as a member of the elite guard but doesn't mind taking it easy now and then. When it comes to combat on the other hand, he is ruthless and vicious. He never gives an enemy quarter and will fight to the death before giving any foe the chance to take advantage of the kindness of his charges. Hiumra believes the Onagazame Clan to be too soft on their enemies though recently they have been much fewer. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. 'Orochi no Gihou: Kouman'na kudai - Snake Technique: Crush the Prideful' Himura throws his chained anchor ax at his enemies using the distraction to preposition himself. He takes advantage of this new position by wrapping the chain around the target and locking it into place with the anchor. Using his terrible strength he pulls the chain taught against the anchor continuing to pull using the chain to crush the target. The only cooldown on this ability is how long it takes to crush someone to death. 'Same no Gihou: Fuka-sa sorera o hiku - Shark Technique: Drag them to the depths' By throwing his anchor directly at a target Himura can quickly move to a position pulling the anchor chain with him in such a way that an pulling motion pulls the target in the same direction much like catching a fish on a hook. When he does this he sometimes drags his enemies for hours until he has not only broken their bodies but their will. If the opportunity presents itself he will also drag his enemies into water and pull them as deep as he can as he can easily hold his breath for 24 hours, while most only last a few minutes at best. This has no cooldown, but is very situational at best. 'Umiryu no Gihou: Hasai Kiba - Sea Dragon Technique: Crushing Fangs' Sending the chain of his anchor flying at his target with all of his strength Himura pierces the body, usually the legs, of the victim, pulling hard to bring the target to the ground. After the target is on the ground he uses his quick speed to move into melee range and begins smashing the target over and over again with the anchor leaving impressions that look like massive teeth in the ground around and under his target. This ability has no cooldown but be draining if used repeatedly Statistics Trivia Himura is one of the few members of the Daisame branch family who didn't try to defect, and rebel against the Onagazame main family. He earned his son amnesty and a position in the elite guard because of this. Movin Takacha - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKJggENhAGM is Himura's out of combat theme. Attack on Titan (Rayden Cybersoul Mix) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeFtTa89kVk is Himura's in combat theme. Quotes "Honor before duty is the way of our family."